Talk:Learning Curve (episode)
Peer review Please review my summary of this episode. It is my first attempt and I know I could use a lot of edits. Thank you for your help, edits, and critique. In particular, I have one condern: Is this summary too detailed? Thanks so much. Esllera 20:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC)Esllera :Well for one, you need to be more careful with your links. It's mess hall, Keela flower, Brill cheese etc. So please check that the article isn't under a different name/spelling. Also when using simple plurals (such as cadets) lay it out like this Cadets. – Cleanse 05:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I think you've done a great job setting out this episode into the acts and mentioning all the aspects of the plot. However, I would suggest that it is a TAD wordy. In my opinion, a summary should be a condensed form of the episode, letting the reader get the gist of the episode, while highlighting the main points. The addition to this, would be that there should be relevant links to pages in the wiki (character's names, places, and other proper nouns, which you have done very well!). The summary shouldn't REPLACE the episode, nor should it take 45 minutes to read (haha!). Keep it up, any contributions are always good, and its now up to the rest of the community to say what they think of it =). Zsingaya 14:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : I agree with Zsingaya - the writing itself is great but it is waaaay too long. The Teaser alone is the length of two acts. I also believe that a summary should give the reader an idea of what is going on in the episode without extending to an abridged version of the script itself or being a mini novel. Hope this helps. Cheers. :) – Distantlycharmed 16:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Aargh, I just noticed the date on this is last year. Boo... Well, it still needs editing now that someone brought it up. The page contains 40 kb of info.– Distantlycharmed 16:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::The summary's another blow-by-blow account of what was said by whom, when, instead of summarizing the story and, for a newcomer to Star Trek, it's too specific, containing too many references to technologies that they would have to look up, first, before understanding parts of the summary. Although some of this is necessary (Janeway's first log entry includes the term "gel pack", for example), I believe that readers should be able to read summaries without knowing the entire layout of Voyager and that summaries should ideally be as simplified as possible, so that readers can get the gist of the story without having to refer to other articles. --Defiant 11:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok so I trimmed this down to 24kb from the original 41 to make it more concise. Also, as much as I agree that summary length should be shorter and more concise, I disagree leaving out references to technologies to a large degree because maybe newcomers might not get them. First of I think that is why they are hyperlinked and referenced so that people can look them up if they wish to and second this is an encyclopedia not just written for newcomers to the Star Trek universe. I dont think the summary should be too sterile either. In this particular episode, there is no way of getting around talking about "gel packs" and why the ship is experiencing all these issues. – Distantlycharmed 15:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Like I said, some of it is necessary. Also, I wasn't suggesting that this site is just for newcomers, but I am suggesting that we make the summaries as accessible as we can. That is, after all, why there's multiple language versions - accessibility. --Defiant 22:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::As it stands, the teaser and Act 2 look, to me, like they're of a digestible size. If the other acts are cut down to about this size, I may finally want to actually read all of it, rather than simply watch the episode on DVD - which seems like the more fun option, rather than plow my way through these blocks of text! Trust me, other users will feel the same way! --Defiant 22:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Removed nit :* As Tuvok and his class are trapped in the Cargo Bay, someone reports that communication is down. Sickbay and engineering still manage to contact the bridge though. Nitpick removed. - Bridge 18:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC)